reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolves, Dogs and Sons/dialogues
[ John finds his son practicing with the rifle.] Marston: You're tensing up. Jack: I'm not! Marston: You are. Your back's tense and it's making the rifle jump. You're holding it wrong. Here, let me show you. Jack: I don't need you to show me, Pa. Marston: I guess not. Jack: You'll show me and you'll just...run off again or something. It's better I teach myself. Marston: I ain't going nowhere. Jack: Whatever you say, Pa. Marston: Don't be like that. Jack: Sorry. listen in the distance. Marston: Wolves have been after the herd. Got to get out there and scare them all. You wanna come with me? It's safer with two. Jack: Okay. Marston: Come on, the dog will soon sniff 'em out. mount up. Jack: I can shoot. You know that. Why you gotta treat me like a kid? Marston: It's what fathers do. I'm just tryin' to look out for you. Jack: You can't just decide to be a father when it suits you. What about the rest of the time? Marston: Come on, Jack. That ain't exactly fair. Jack: One minute you're tellin' me to be a man, and the next you're tellin' me I'm just a boy. Marston: It's gonna take awhile for things to get back to normal. Jack: Normal? Was it ever normal? Marston: I don't know, but it'll get better, son. I promise. Jack: I'm sorry, Pa. Marston: You don't need to be. Jack: I don't mean to be moody. I'm glad you're home, I really am. It's just, every time you go off, well I worry you're not coming back. Marston: I swear, if it was down to me, I'd never have gone anywhere. Jack: They can't make you, can they? Marston: It's complicated, but seems they can. Jack: What was your father like? Marston: I didn't really know him. He died when I was just a boy. Jack: Died of what? Marston: Why do you want to know? Jack: Oh it just sounds like a good story, that's all. Marston: Come on, he's picked up a scent! follow [[Rufus] .] Jack: Pa, is Uncle really your uncle? Marston: No, at least I sincerely hope not! He's probably lots of people's father, though. Jack: Well why do you call him Uncle, then? Marston: Folks always did. Probably 'cause he's always been older than everybody else. Jack: He was old when I was a kid. Marston: He was old when I was a kid, son. God must have had some purpose for keepin' him on this earth, but I sure as hell don't know what that is. Look, son! He's sniffed 'em out! guns down the wolf pack. Marston: Come on, Rufus. Where are the others at, boy? Jack, they're up ahead! take 'em out. Marston: That looks like all of them. Good work, Jack. Alright, we should head back now. We got out further than I thought. head back. Jack: How many did we kill? That'll peace our cattle for a while! Marston: That was some good shooting, son. Jack: So can I go out hunting by myself now? Marston: Hold on there, cowboy. You ain't ready for that yet. One step at a time. Jack: Oh please, Pa. Marston: We'll go out again soon. Catch something nice for your Ma to cook. Jack: I reckon I could kill a bear no prob'! John: I ain't gonna tell you again Jack! You ain't leavin' the farm without checking with me first you hearin'? Jack: Yes sir I get it. Pa, can I ask you something? John: Of course. Jack: Were you a murderer? John: What? Jack: That place where they caught us, Ma (...) and he said you were a murderer. John: Maybe, but I live my life believing there is a difference between killing and murdering. Jack: Not for the one who's dead. John: Sure. We all do what we have to to survive, sometimes it ain't pretty. But in the end, we pay the price for what we did. Jack: Like those rustlers who attacked our cattle? John: Exactly. Look, when I was a kid things were different, rules were different. But that's over now. Jack: You know, we could be outlaws, you and me! Marston: All we did was kill a few wolves. Jack: Well I read a book about a father and son who robbed banks. One-arm Willie, that was his name. Marston: I'm happy with my two arms, if you don't mind. Jack: Just imagine it though! John and Jack Marston, most wanted men in the West! Marston: And what about your Ma? Jack: Well, I mean we'd still come home. Marston: You live in a dream world. It ain't like they tell it in books. And it ain't no way to live a life. It was ugly, and brutal. Jack: Alright. Geez, I was only joking around. Marston: You'll have a farm of your own. You can read and ride. Don't waste your life, son. Don't live like I had to. arrive back home. Marston: You're turning into a decent hunter, son. But try to stay out of trouble. Category:Dialogues